THE CHRONICLES OF DAVID
by WALTER CRAIG
Summary: THIS STORY WAS ACTUALLY A DRAFT I WAS DOING IN SCHOOL


THE CHRONICLES OF DAVID

INTRODUCTION:

IN THE YEAR 3000, D. CRAIG IS AN AMAZING DOCTOR, WITH A PH.D. (DOCTOR OF PHILOSOPHY) IN MEDICINE, EDUCATION, AND ROBOTIC ENGINEERING, WHO BUILT DAVID, A ROBOSAPIEN WITH ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE, AND LOTS OF LOVE. WHEN SEEN THE MOVIE: "A. I.: ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE", HE THOUGHT WHY NOT RECREATES THAT ROBOT FOR HIMSELF. SO, AFTER MONTHS OF WORK, AND TEAMWORK FROM CO-WORKERS, AND RESEARCHING, PROGRAMMING, AND MONEY WELL SPENT, DAVID WAS FINISHED (AS FAR AS THE PROTOTYPE). WAS THE MASTER MAN BEHIND THE RECREATION REPLICA. SO, WAS OFFICIALLY GRAND MASTER OF DAVID. THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN 'S DAVID, AND THE DAVID IN "A. I.: ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE" IS: 'S DAVID IS A ROBOSAPIEN; THE DAVID IN THE MOVIE IS SIMPLY A ROBOT. CLASSIFIED HIS DAVID REPLICA WITH SOME MODIFICATIONS. 'S DAVID HAD THE ABILITY TO FLY, HAD GADGETS, AND GIZMOS, SUPERIOR PROGRAMMING, SUPERIOR VISION, SUPERIOR PROCESSING POWER, SUPERIOR OPERATING SYSTEM, SUPERIOR IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM, SUPERIOR STRENGTH, SUPERIOR DEFENSE, SUPERIOR PERSONALITY, HAS THE ABILITY TO PHASE THROUGH WALLS AND OBJECTS, HAS THE ABILITY TO CHANGE VOICES, AND HAS THE METAMORPHOUS ABILITY, WITH ALL OF THESE AMENITIES AND MORE, ALSO THE ABILITY TO LOOK EXACTLY HUMAN. THE D. CRAIG INFIRMARY MEDICAL CENTER IS WHERE IT ALL STARTED, THEN THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT OF THE ELECTRONIC PLANET (PRETTY MUCH A LOCAL PLANET, LIKE EARTH, JUST A MILLENNIUM LATER) DISAGREED TO THE IDEA.. SO, WAS SENT TO COURT, AFTER COURT STARTED THE UNITED STATES ROBOTICS: THE D. CRAIG EDITION (USR: DWDC ED.), AND FROM THEN ON THEIR LIFE BE CONTINUED. PLEASE READ ON TO FIND OUT MORE.

THIS CONCLUDES THE INTRODUCTION

CHAPTER 1: THE LABORATORY

NARRATOR: IN THE YEAR 3000, THE D. CRAIG INFIRMARY MEDICAL CENTER LABORATORY WAS IN FULL OPERATION BECAUSE OF ONE MANS DREAM TO INVENT A MACHINE OF SUPERIOR ROBOTIC ARCHITECTURE. THE MANS NAME WAS: D. CRAIG. IS A MAN OF BRILLIANCE, INTELLIGENCE, AND IDEAS GALORE. WAS BUSY IN HIS LAB BUILDING AND PERFECTING HIS INVENTION. IT WOULD BE BUILT WITH ROBOTICS OF THE NEXT LEVEL TO THE NEXT GENERATION, IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THE EXOSKELETON: THE SKIN WOULD BE AS A CAUCASIAN, HAIR LIKE A BLONDE WITH A TONE OF BROWN, EYES OF BLUE AS LIKE A DAY SKY THAT COULD RECEIVE AWARDS ALL OVER, A VOICE AS SWEET AS A TUB OF HONEY. A PERSONALITY OF THE HIGHEST BENEVOLENCE RATING THAT COULD RECEIVE AWARDS. WAS RUNNING SOME FINAL CALCULATIONS INTO HIS COMPUTER TO RUN FOR THE FINAL BUILD. EVERYTHING WAS SET THREW A BIG SWITCH NEXT TO THE CHAMBER OF HIS CREATION, AND AFTER ABOUT 10 SECONDS, THE CREATION WAS ALIVE. NAMED HIS INVENTION DAVID AFTER HIS INSPIRING PROTÉGÉ (WHICH WAS EXPLAINED IN THE INTRODUCTION). PULLED OUT THE ROBOT ACTIVATION TRANSCRIPT PROTOCOL INSTRUCTIONS AND READ THEM OVER TO DAVID, HE WAS ANALYZING WHILE FOLLOWING ALONG, ADHERING TO EVERY WORD SPOKE, DAVID ENTERED FINALIZATION MODE. AFTER A LONG PAUSE WHILE DAVID'S INTERNAL COMPUTERS WERE INPUTTING THE PROTOCOL

AND AFFIXING IT TO THE HARDWARE, LOOKED UP TO 'S EYES AND THEM REACHED IN FOR A HUG. KNELLED DOWN TO HIS CREATION AND HUGGED IT.

"I LOVE YOU, MASTER D. CRAIG. I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS FOREVER.", SAID DAVID.

NARRATOR: AT THAT MOMENT KNEW HE HAD MADE A ROBOT THAT CAN LOVE A HUMAN, HE WAS PROUD OF HIS NEW CREATION, AND SWORE AN INVENTORS ALLEGIANCE AND PLEDGE TO ALWAYS AND FOREVER PROTECT THEIR PRODUCTS, IN ADDITION SWORE TO PLEDGE A PERSONAL ALLEGIANCE TO ALWAYS LOVE AND PROTECT THIS AND ALL FUTURE ROBOTIC CREATIONS IN WHICH HE BUILDS. THEY RELEASED THEMSELVES FROM THE HUG, DAVID WAS STILL SMILING INTO THE FACE OF , A SMILE OF A RADIANT GLOW THAT WOULD LASTS FOREVER (LITERALLY). DAVID WAS ANTICIPATING ON A RESPONSE FROM . WAS UNSURE OF WHAT TO SAY, BUT THESE WORDS CAME TO MIND.

"DAVID, I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE A GREAT PIECE OF WORK FOR MY CAREER IN ROBOTICS. I ALSO WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL LOVE YOU TOO, AND KEEP YOU GOING AS LONG AS I LIVE.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID STARTED TO FEEL SPECIAL; KNEW HE SET WARMTH IN DAVID'S HEART. TOOK HIS NEWLY BUILT CREATION AND WENT HOME TO HIS LUXURIOUS MANSION.

CHAPTER 2**: OFFICIALS, LEGAL PROBLEMS, AND COURT ORDERS**

NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY, WHILE AND DAVID WAS SITTING AROUND AT THE HOUSE, THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR. ANSWERED THE DOOR; DAVID WAS BEHIND HIM, LOOKING IN CURIOSITY. THERE AT THE DOOR WERE TWO MEN IN FEDERAL FORMAL ATTIRE. THE TWO MEN WOULD NOT IDENTIFY THERE NAMES (PRETTY MUCH LIKE ANY GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL), BUT THEY SAY THEY WORK FOR THE SUPREME COURT AND THE JUSTICE SYSTEM OF THE ELECTRONIC PLANET.

"WE ARE LOOKING FOR CRAIG, AND DAVID.", SAID ONE OF THE OFFICIALS

"I AM CRAIG.", SAID .

"AND I AM DAVID.", SAID DAVID.

"WE ARE HERE FROM THE SUPREME COURT OF THE ELECTRONIC PLANET, AND HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO GIVE YOU THIS COURT ORDER.", SAID THE SAME OFFICIAL.

NARRATOR: THE OFFICIAL GAVE THE ORDER AND THEY BOTH LEFT AND DAVID STANDING AT THE DOOR. AND DAVID READ THE ORDER AND THE ORDER STATED THE ELECTRONIC PLANET FEDERAL GOVERNMENT IS ORDERING THE DESTRUCTION AND DECOMMISSIONING (THE PROCESS IN WHICH DEACTIVATES A SUPERIOR ROBOTIC CREATION) OF DAVID. DAVID LOOKED SCARED AND SHOCKED, , ON THE OTHER HAND, WAS SURPRISED BUT DID NOT SEEM WORRIED. DAVID'S BLUE EYES STARTED PRODUCING BUCKETS OF TEARS. COMFORTED THE SAD, CRYING BLUE EYED ROBOSAPIEN, AND TOLD HIM:

"DAVID, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT A THING, IT IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. AS LONG AS I AM HERE, AND STILL ALIVE, AND AM YOUR MASTER. I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAY ALIVE, AND NOBODY WILL BOTHER YOU. I SHALL PROTECT YOU ALWAYS, JUST AS THE SAME YOU WOULD DO FOR ME, ALWAYS.", SAID CRAIG

CHAPTER 3: THE SUPREME COURT DAY 1

NARRATOR: SEVERAL DAYS LATER…. THE DAY CAME AND IT WAS TIME FOR COURT. DAVID WAS FASCINATED BY THE SUPREME COURTHOUSE, HE HAD NEVER BEEN TO ONE BEFORE (ANY COURTHOUSE THAT IS), AND NEITHER HAD HE HAD BEEN ON TRIAL, SO DAVID WAS JUST CURIOUS LIKE NEVER BEFORE. THEY GOT TO THE COURTROOM WHERE THERE CASE WAS BEING HELD. THE CASE WAS CALLED BY THE BAILIFF, AND THEY APPROACHED THE BENCH. ONE OF THE JUDGES SAID:

"THE CASE OF THE ELECTRONIC PLANET AGAINST CRAIG AND DAVID, IS NOW IN SESSION."

NARRATOR: THE JUDGES STARTED:

"WE THE SUPREME COURT, IN REPRESENTATION TO THE ELECTRONIC PLANET, HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT YOUR INVENTION IS DANGEROUS TO OUR SOCIETY."

"HOW?" SAID

"JUST LOOK AT IT, IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE AN ORDINARY ROBOT, AND WITH THAT WE CANNOT ALLOW OUR PEOPLE TO LIVE WITH SUCH A MONSTROSITY.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"THAT IS BECAUSE "_**HE**_" IS A ROBOSAPIEN; ROBOSAPIENS _**ARE**_ ROBOTS ON THE INSIDE, ON THE OUTSIDE THEY LOOK HUMAN, BUT THEY CAN EXPRESS ROBOTICS ON THE OUTSIDE, TOO.", SAID .

"CAN YOU PLEASE DEMONSTRATE THIS, .", SAID THE SAME JUDGE.

"WELL, AS LONG AS DAVID HAS NO PROBLEM WITH THAT. DO YOU, DAVID?", SAID .

"I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT, MASTER , GIVE ME THE DESIRED COMMANDS.", SAID DAVID.

"DAVID ACTIVATE YOUR POWER GLOW METHOD." ,SAID .

NARRATOR:

DAVID ACTIVATED HIS POWER GLOW METHOD. A POWER GLOW METHOD IS WHERE THE ROBOSAPIENS OR ALMOST ANY SUPERIOR ROBOTIC ENTITIES EXPRESS LINED LIGHTS ACROSS THERE PHYSICAL STRUCTURE. DAVID'S OWN WAS ACCORDING TO HIS EYE COLOR, IN THIS CASE BLUE. THERE WAS AN MYRIAD OF POSSIBILITIES FOR DAVID. ALSO, HIS EYES WAS GLOWING BLUE AS WELL. THE JUDGES WERE LITTLE AMUSED.

"NOW, DAVID. ACTIVATE YOUR GADGET DEMONSTRATION, FILE NUMBERS 001 TO 500.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID DID AS SAY AND ACTIVATED HIS GADGET DEMONSTRATION OF FILES 001 TO 500.

"NOW STOP EVERYTHING, DAVID.", SAID

NARRATOR: DAVID STOPPED ALL OPERATIONS.

"NOW YOU SEE? DAVID IS JUST LIKE ANY OTHER MACHINE, JUST A LITTLE BETTER.", SAID DR. CRAIG.

"IT DOES NO EXCUSE YOU JUST YET, . OUR TIME IS DONE HERE TODAY. YOU AND DAVID WILL HAVE TO COME BACK TOMORROW. PICK UP YOUR TIME FROM THE CLERK ON YOUR WAY OUT AND (GABBLE BANGS) CASE WITHHELD.", SAID THE SAME JUDGE.

NARRATOR: THE JUDGES LEFT THE COURTROOM, AS WELL AS AND DAVID; WHILE WAS DRIVING HOME, WITH DAVID IN THE PASSENGER SEAT. STARTED EXPLAINING ABOUT HIS OPINIONS ON DAVID.

"DAVID I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, WHY YOU STEPPED UP TO THE PLATE AND SHOWED THEM WHAT YOU GOT! YOU KEEP BEING CONFIDENT WE ARE FOR SURE TO WIN THIS CASE!", SAID

CHAPTER 4: THE SUPREME COURT DAY 2

NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY…. AND DAVID RETURNED TO COURT.

"THE CASE OF ELECTRONIC PLANET AGAINST CRAIG AND DAVID, IS NOW IN CONTINUANCE.", SAID THE BAILIFF.

" WHAT WE HAVE DECIDED TO DO WAS WE HIRED A TEAM OF PROFESSIONALS TO EXAMINE YOUR INVENTION.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

NARRATOR: THE TEAM CONSISTED OF MEDICAL DOCTORS, COMPUTER TECHNICIANS, ROBOT TECHNICIANS, AND ROBOT ENGINEERS. DAVID LOOKED SCARED, THEN HE LOOKED AT .

"YOUR NOT GOING TO HURT HIM, ARE YOU?", SAID .

"REST ASSURED, , YOUR INVENTION WILL REMAIN STABLE.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"DAVID IT WILL BE ALRIGHT, JUST LET THEM RUN A FEW TEST.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID STILL LOOKED SCARED. HE EVEN LOOKED MORE SCARED WHEN THEY BROUGHT OUT TOOLS, TESTING EQUIPMENT, AND A HOSPITAL BED. DAVID DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK. HE STARTED CRYING A TEAR, IN WHICH FELL FROM HIS RIGHT BLUE EYE. THE DOCTOR (NOT ) STARTED FIRST. THE DOCTOR EXAMINED DAVID HEAD TO TOE. AFTER THE BRIEF EXAMINATION, THE ROBOT AND COMPUTER TECHNICAL AND ENGINEER PEOPLE WANTED TO TACKLE (GET ON TASK) DAVID NOW. THE ROBOTIC ENGINEER ASKED DAVID TO OPEN ALL OF HIS CONTROL ACCESS COMPARTMENTS, _**ALL**_ OF THEM. DAVID LOOKED BACK AT HIS MASTER.

"DAVID, GO AHEAD, IT WILL BE ALRIGHT.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID DID AS SAID, AND ON THE IMMEDIATE HE OPENED ALL THAT HE POSSESSES AS A CONTROL/ACCESS/MECHANICAL COMPARTMENT. EACH MEMBER OF THE TECHNICAL GROUP OF THE TEAM, STARTED TO RUN ALL SORTS OF TEST EQUIPMENT THAT COULD BE TESTED ON A ROBOT. AS THE TEST WAS BEING RUN, DAVID RESPONDED.

"HEY, MASTER CRAIG, IT DOESN'T HURT AT ALL.", SAID DAVID.

"THAT'S GOOD, DAVID, THAT'S GOOD.", SAID .

NARRATOR: FORTUNATELY DAVID HAD NO REASON TO FEEL PAIN AT _**ALL**_ FROM ANY OF THE TESTING.

READER'S NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: D. CRAIG: DAVID WAS IN FACT BUILT WITH A FEEL, PAIN, AND TICKLE SYSTEM. IN WHICH IS LIKE THE NERVES IN OUR BODIES, WHICH DAVID CAN FEEL. JUST LIKE US! AT THE TESTING ALL THE WHOLE SYSTEM WAS DISABLED. NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY.

NARRATOR: THE TEAM EVEN TESTED DAVID'S ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE, ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE QUOTIENT (A.I.Q.)(BASICALLY THE SAME THING AS AN _**IQ**_: INTELLIGENCE QUOTIENT), AND PROCESSING POWER. FINALLY ALL OF THE TESTING WAS FINISHED. THE TEAM GAVE THE JUDGES THE RESULTS.

"WE WILL, AGAIN, WITHHOLD THIS CASE UNTIL TOMORROW TO REVIEW THE RESULTS, ON YOUR WAY OUT DON'T FORGET YOUR PAPERWORK FROM THE CLERK AT THE DESK. (GABBLE BANGS) CASE WITHHELD.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

NARRATOR: THE JUDGES LEFT THE COURTROOM, AS WELL AS AND DAVID; WHILE WAS DRIVING HOME, WITH DAVID IN THE PASSENGER SEAT. STARTED EXPLAINING ABOUT HIS OPINIONS ON DAVID.

"DAVID ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE MADE ME PROUD OF YOU! WE ARE GOING TO WIN TO WIN THIS THING!", SAID .

CHAPTER 5: THE SUPREME COURT DAY 3

NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY…. AND DAVID RETURNED TO COURT.

"THE CASE OF ELECTRONIC PLANET AGAINST CRAIG AND DAVID, IS NOW IN CONTINUANCE.", SAID THE BAILIFF.

"WE HAVE REVIEWED THE RESULTS, AND WE HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"GO AHEAD, I AM ALL EARS, ASK ME _**ANYTHING**_.", SAID .

"WELL, WHY DID YOU BUILD DAVID?", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

NARRATOR: AND DAVID LOOKED AT EACH OTHER EYE TO EYE AND RESPONDED LIKE: _**WHAT?**_ THEN THEY STARTED LAUGHING.

"WELL, INTERESTING QUESTION, (LAUGH), BUT REALLY WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BUILD A ROBOT, BESIDES BEING YOUR PERSONAL SERVANT, AND TENDING TO YOUR EVERY WILL, NEED, AND WISH. WHY EVEN IN TIME PEOPLE

ARE GOING TO BE LAZIER AND MIGHT AS WELL BE REPLACED WITH A REPLICA THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THEM, LIKE A TWIN. SO FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT A TWIN, WELL HERE YOU GO, AND THEY ARE FULLY PROGRAMMABLE. SEE, IT ALL BEGAN WITH THE MOVIE "A. I.". THE DAVID IN THAT MOVIE DID NOT GET ALL THE RESPECT THAT HE DESERVED. HE WANTED LOVE FROM HIS ADOPTED MOTHER, AND SHE THREW HIM IN THE WOODS TO WANDER FOREVER. HE THOUGHT HE NEEDED TO BECOME A HUMAN BEING, WHEN THERE WAS NOTING WRONG WITH THE WAY HE WAS. JUST AS PERFECT AS CAN BE. THAT IS WHY I BUILT MY OWN VERSION TO SUFFICE FOR THE MOVIE VERSION. ROBOTS NEED LOVE TOO, YOU KNOW. HIS DAVID HAS EVERYTHING HE NEEDS: A GREAT MASTER (MYSELF, OF COURSE), A HOME, A FAMILY, UTILITIES, AND MANY LUXURIOUS AMENITIES ANY ROBOT WOULD LOVE. DAVID HAS EVERYTHING HE NEEDS WITH ME. AND TO MAKE THE ICING ON THE CAKE, HE RECEIVES LOVE REGARDLESS OF ANYTHING. THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IS WHY I BUILT THIS MACHINE BEFORE YOU ALL. DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?", SAID .

"THAT DOES NOT ANSWER THE QUESTION.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"WELL, HE IS MY FRIEND, AND I LOVE HIM AS A FRIEND WITH ALL OF MY HEART. I WOULD GO TO THE END OF THE EARTH FOR HIM! I WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR HIM! BESIDES, _** I AM **_**THE PRESIDENT, GRAND MARSHALL, AND AMBASSADOR OF THE ELECTRONIC PLANET, WILD PLANET, AND EVER PLANET!** I KNOW JUST WHAT I AM DOING, AND IF YOU SAY: "THAT DOES NOT ANSWER THE QUESTION" **AGAIN! I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO HAVE YOU ALL FIRED, IMPEACHED, RESIGNED, VETOED, REMOVED FROM CHAIR AND OFFICE, AND MAKE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER BE JUDGES **_**EVER AGAIN!**_ IS THAT CLEAR?", SAID (PRESIDENT CRAIG).

"YES' SIR, MASTER .", SAID DAVID.

"WELL, THAT MAYBE SO THAT YOU ARE OUR PRESIDENT' SIR, AND WE ARE SORRY FOR THE DISRESPECT.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, YOU ALL MEANT WELL. JUST BE CAREFUL. YOU MAY NEVER KNOW WHEN SOME PEOPLES WITH POWER BE ASKING FOR AN **IMMEDIATE** DEMOTION.", SAID .

"LET'S CONTINUE SHALL WE. WHY DOES DAVID SEEM SO WELL PUT?", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"WELL, I INVENTED HIM AND, OF COURSE, ALL OF MY ROBOTIC INVENTIONS ARE WELL PUT.", SAID .

"WHAT ARE THE PLANS FOR YOU AND DAVID IN THE NEAR TO LONG RUNNING FUTURE?", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"WELL, TO BE A FRIENDS FOREVER, UNTIL I HIT THE GRAVE (DIE, DESCEND) AND BEYOND (AFTERLIFE, HEAVEN, LIVE TO WANDER THE EARTH, ETCETERA, ETCETERA).", SAID

"SOUNDS GOOD, (QUESTIONABLE AND NERVOUS SPEAKING), WELL WHAT IS DAVID'S OBJECTIVES", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

"I'M GOING TO LET DAVID ANSWER THIS ONE, DAVID.", SAID .

"WELL, I AM GOING TO START WITH:

OBJECTIVE: 1, WHICH STATES: TO BE A SERVICE TO MY MASTER: PRESIDENT WALTER DONELL CRAIG (AKA: MASTER DONELL CRAIG), YET I CAN JUST ADDRESS HIM MASTER CRAIG.

OBJECTIVE: 2, BE A GREAT AND TRUE FRIEND TO MASTER CRAIG, AND LISTEN TO HIM ALWAYS, AS WELL AS COMMUNICATE WITH HIM IN ANY FASHION IN WHICH HE CAN UNDERSTAND.

OBJECTIVE: 3, RESPECT HIM AND HIS FAMILY, FRIENDS, CO-WORKERS, PEOPLE HE KNOW, PROPERTY HE OWNS, ETCETERA.

OBJECTIVE: 4, BE BENEVOLENT (KIND HEARTED), NICE, HELPFUL, FRIENDLY, AND GOOD TO MY MASTER.

OBJECTIVE:5, BE A HUGE HELP IN HIS WORK, AND RESEARCH OF ANY KIND, ESPECIALLY TECHNOLOGY RESEARCH, HUMAN RESEARCH, AND ETCETERA.

OBJECTIVE: 6, BE A GROSSOLOGIST (A LIMITED LICENSE SCIENTIST REQUIRING VERY LITTLE DIPLOMATIC EXCELLENCE IN THE FIELD OF SCIENCE FOR THE FIELD OF STUDY (GROSSOLOGY) PERTAINS TO GROSS NON-PRIVATE FACTORS OF THE HUMAN BODY EXAMPLE: MUCUS, COLDS, ZITS, FLATULENCE, FARTS, ETCETERA).

OBJECTIVE: 7, BE A SUBJECT, EVEN ROBOTIC GUINEA PIG TO _**ANY**_ OF MASTER 'S RESEARCH.

OBJECTIVE: 8, KEEP ON THE DOWN LOW (BE A KEEPER TO MASTER CRAIG'S SECRETS), AND TO PROTECT THEM WITH MY VERY LIFE, NO MATTER THE PUNISHMENT DUE UNTO ME.

OBJECTIVE: 9, BE BENEVOLENT, KIND, COURTEOUS TO OTHERS (UNLESS ON MASTER CRAIG'S BLACKLIST).

SHOULD I STILL CONTINUE? THERE ARE MILLIONS TO GO THROUGH.", SAID DAVID.

"NO THAT WILL BE ENOUGH FOR NOW, DAVID, WITHHELD UNTIL TOMORROW. OUR FINAL VERDICT WILL BE ANNOUNCED TOMORROW. DON'T FORGET YOUR PAPERWORK FROM THE CLERK AT THE DESK. (GABBLE BANGS) CASE WITHHELD.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

NARRATOR: THE JUDGES LEFT THE COURTROOM, AS WELL AS AND DAVID; WHILE WAS DRIVING HOME, WITH DAVID IN THE PASSENGER SEAT. STARTED EXPLAINING ABOUT HIS OPINIONS ON DAVID.

"DAVID, DAVID, DAVID! I AM SOOOOOO PROUD OF YOU! WE ARE FOR SURE TO WIN THAT CASE! THE SUPREME COURT CANNOT STOP US NOW. NOTHING, THERE IS NO STOPPING US NOW! WE CAN'T LOSE!", SAID .

CHAPTER 6: THE SUPREME COURT DAY 4: JUDGMENT DAY

NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY…. AND DAVID RETURNED TO COURT.

"THE CASE OF ELECTRONIC PLANET AGAINST CRAIG AND DAVID, IS NOW IN CONTINUANCE.", SAID THE BAILIFF.

NARRATOR: AND DAVID WERE STANDING IN FRONT OF THE BENCH, FACING THE PANEL OF JUDGES, WHILE THEY GAVE THEIR VERDICT.

"IN THE CASE OF ELECTRONIC PLANET AGAINST CRAIG AND DAVID, WE HEREBY APPOINT: DAVID TO BE DESTROYED AND DECOMMISSIONED.", SAID ONE OF THE JUDGES.

NARRATOR: AND DAVID WERE LOOKING SCARED FOR DAVID'S LIFE, DAVID, DAVID HELD ON TIGHT TO .

"AS SOON AS I BANG THIS GABBLE SHALL THE PUNISHMENT COMMENCE.", SAID THE JUDGE THAT GAVE THE VERDICT.

BEFORE THE JUDGE COULD BANG THE GABBLE, DAVID JUMPED UP AND YELLED:

"NOOOOOO!", YELLED DAVID.

NARRATOR: THE JUDGE STOPPED RIGHT WHERE HE WAS AND DROPPED THE GABBLE OUT OF HIS HAND. DAVID WAS A BIG SHOCK TO THE COURTROOM, AND THEN HE STARTED TO MAKE A PLEA IN FRONT OF THE PANEL OF JUDGES.

"(CRYING) NO, PLEASE, DO NOT SENTENCE ME TO DEATH, I AM ONLY A ROBOT. MY NAME IS: DAVID. MY MASTER IS: MASTER DONELL CRAIG. IF YOU SEPARATE ME FROM MY MASTER, YOU ARE SEPARATING TWO BESTFRIENDS AS WELL AS TWO OF A DYNAMIC DUO. I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU PEOPLE. PLEASE, GIVE ME A CHANCE. I LOVE MASTER CRAIG FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, EVEN THOUGH MY HEART IS ARTIFICIALLY BUILT WITH METAL AND SYNTHETIC TISSUE, AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL KEEP US APART. WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WERE ON A DEATH SENTENCE? WOULDN'T YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE, TOO? I KNOW I AM. I MEAN, WE ARE ME AND MY MASTER." ,SAID DAVID.

"AMEN TO THAT DAVID!", SAID .

"I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE, PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! **I AM NO DIFFERENT THAN ANY OTHER ROBOT! **I ONLY LOOK HUMAN ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT INSIDE, JUST ROBOT. MY CATEGORY OR GENERATION IS ROBOSAPIEN, TRUE, BUT I THINK WE COULD WORK SOMETHING OUT. COULD MY MASTER DO SOMETHING?", SAID DAVID.

"YEAH I COULD, ANYTHING TO HELP THIS PLEA.", SAID .

"PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE**!", SAID DAVID.

"MAKE ANOTHER VERDICT! MY CREATION HAS MADE HI POINT, LISTEN TO HIM!", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID KNELLED IN FRONT OF THE PANEL, CRYING IN FRONT OF THE PANEL EVEN MORE. SOON AFTER EVERYBODY IN THE COURTROOM STARTED CRYING.

"I BELIEVE I CAN DO SOMETHING FOR DAVID TO KEEP HIM LIVING. I'LL DO ANYTHING. JUST DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME.", SAID .

NARRATOR: THE JUDGES WERE CONSULTING ABOUT THE PLEA.

"ALRIGHT, WE WILL TAKE A RECESS AND DISCUSS FURTHER INTO THE CASE. (GABBLE BANG) COURT IS NOW IN RECESS.", SAID A JUDGE.

CHAPTER 7: THE RECESS

NARRATOR: THE JUDGES AND EVERYBODY LEFT THE COURTROOM, EXCEPT AND DAVID. DAVID WAS STILL ON HIS KNEES CRYING. STARTED TO TALK DAVID DOWN.

"DAVID IT IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. DAVID, I AM SORRY FOR NOT EXPLAINING THIS BEFORE NOW, BUT YOU HAVE GOT TO UNDERSTAND, WHEN YOU ARE DIFFERENT, PEOPLE WILL TALK BAD ABOUT YOU POSSIBLY, DAVID DARE TO BE DIFFERENT, THAT'S HOW DIVERSITY IS BROUGHT ABOUT, BEING DIFFERENT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT BEING DIFFERENT IS NOT A CRIME. YOU MADE SUCH A PLEA, TILL THEY HAVE TO CHANGE THE VERDICT. THE LAWS BANNED BEING DIFFERENT AS A CRIME MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, **MANY **YEARS AGO, BEFORE OUR TIME, AND BESIDES WHO COULD HATE YOU THAT BAD. ", SAID .

"THE JUDGES, THE COURT, AND THE ENTIRE ELECTRONIC PLANET, APPARENTLY.", SAID DAVID.

"DAVID THEY WILL HAVE TO ADJUST, BUT REMEMBER I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU, BECAUSE I BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE A GREAT ROBOTIC FRIEND, I MEAN LOOK AT IT LIKE THIS THESE PEOPLE DID NOT TAKE THE TIME, INSPIRATION, LOVE, OR EVEN THE MONEY IT TOOK TO BUILD YOU, BILLIONS IN FACT. I BELIEVE YOU WILL BE HERE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY, DAVID.", SAID .

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?", SAID DAVID LOOKING INTO 'S EYES WITH AN EXPRESSION OF HOPE.

"DAVID, I KNOW SO.", SAID .

CHAPTER 8: THE FINAL OUTCOME

NARRATOR: THE RECESS WAS OVER, AND DAVID STOOD IN FRONT OF THE PANEL. THE JUDGES RETURNED TO THERE SEATS AS WELL.

"WE HAVE DISCUSSED IT, AND CAME UP WITH A NEW SENTENCE. WE WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO COME UP WITH A SYSTEM FOR THESE _ROBOSAPIENS,_ AS YOU CALL THEM, ESPECIALLY FOR DAVID. DAVID MAY LIVE, ALTHOUGH WE WILL CHECK ON YOU AND YOUR MACHINE EVERY WEEK ON SATURDAY UNTIL YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY BUILT YOUR SYSTEM OF CHOICE. DAVID, YOU WILL NOT BE DESTROYED OR DECOMMISSIONED, YOU MAY STAY UNDER YOUR MASTER ONLY AND _**ONLY**_ WITH YOUR MASTER. BY THE LAWS OF THE ELECTRONIC PLANET WE ARE APPOINTING YOU WITH FULL OWNERSHIP, MASTERSHIP, AND GRAND MASTERSHIP FOR DAVID. WE ARE ALSO PRESENTING YOU WITH MASTER COMMANDER, GRAND MARSHALL, AND GRAND MASTERSHIP OF ROBOTS, ROBOSAPIENS, AND ETCETERA. AND DAVID YOU HAVE WON YOUR CASE FOR NOW.", SAID A JUDGE.

NARRATOR: , DAVID, AND EVERYBODY IN THE COURTROOM STARTED CHEERING, EXCEPT THE JUDGES, (EXTREME GABBLE BANGING).

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT!", SAID A JUDGE.

NARRATOR: EVERYBODY STOPPED CHEERING AND LISTENED.

"NOW, CASE DISMISSED (GABBLE BANG).", SAID A JUDGE.

NARRATOR: EVERYBODY STARTED CHEERING AGAIN. EVERYBODY LEFT THE COURTROOM, IN HAPPINESS AND JOY FOR DAVID, AND . ESPECIALLY DAVID, THE JUDGES SPARED HIS LIFE. ALL THAT HAS TO BE DONE NOW IS FOR TO BUILD A SYSTEM FOR HIS ROBOTIC CREATIONS. WHAT WILL HE COME UP WITH? WE WILL SOON FIND OUT. THAT NIGHT TOOK DAVID OUT ON A NIGHT ON THE TOWN; THEY WENT TO ONE OF THE RITZIEST RESTAURANTS WASHINGTON D.C. COULD OFFER, AFTER DINNER THEY WENT TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK IN D.C. AND HAD A GREAT TIME, AFTER THAT FLEW BACK A VERY TIRED BLUE EYED ROBOSAPIEN TO MOBILE, ALABAMA TO THE LUXURIOUS MANSION OF .

READER'S NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: D. CRAIG: SINCE IT IS THE YEAR 3000, CARS CAN FLY. THAT IS ALL.

CHAPTER 9: AN IDEA AND OFFICIALS REVISITED

NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY DAVID WAS WATCHING TV IN THE MASSIVE LIVING ROOM OF 'S LUXURIOUS MANSION, AND THEN WALKED IN THE ROOM.

"HOW AM I GOING TO BUILD MY SYSTEM?", SAID .

"DON'T WORRY, MASTER CRAIG, YOU WILL GET IT.", SAID DAVID.

"HOW DID YOU ENJOY LAST NIGHT?", SAID .

"I HAD A BLAST! HOW ABOUT YOU?", SAID DAVID.

"I HAD ENJOYED MYSELF, TOO. NOW THAT IS OVER IT IS TIME TO GET BACK TO WORK AND I MUST BUILD THIS SYSTEM.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID THOUGHT OF AN IDEA THAT COULD HELP.

"DON'T HUMANS LIVE BY THE LAWS OF THE GOVERNMENT, CONGRESS, AND THE CONSTITUTION?", SAID DAVID.

"YES.", SAID .

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU MAKE LAWS FOR US ROBOSAPIENS.", SAID DAVID.

"YEAH, WE COULD CALL IT THE LAWS FOR ROBOSAPIENS.", SAID .

"HOW MANY?", SAID DAVID.

"I AM NOT SURE, BUT WE WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE THEM UP AS WE GO ALONG.", SAID .

NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY. IT WAS SATURDAY AND THE SAME OFFICIALS AS BEFORE CAME TO 'S DOOR AS BEFORE. THEY KNOCKED AT THE DOOR, AND ANSWERED IT.

"HELLO.", SAID .

"WE HAVE CAME TO CHECK ON YOU AND DAVID, AND TO FIND OUT IF YOU HAVE COME UP WITH A SYSTEM FOR YOUR INVENTION.", SAID ONE OF THE MEN.

"YES I HAVE; THE LAWS FOR ROBOSAPIENS.", SAID .

"THEN WE MUST INFORM YOU OF THE RENTAL OFFICE AT THE MOBILE GOVERNMENT PLAZA IN DOWNTOWN MOBILE WHERE YOU ARE TO WRITE AND ADMINISTER YOUR SYSTEM AND PRESENT IT TO THE JUDGE FOR FURTHER PROCESSING AND ADMINISTERING.", SAID ONE OF THE MEN.

"OKAY I WILL CALL FOR MY PERSONAL LIMOUSINE AND DAVID AND I WILL RIDE TO DOWNTOWN AND MEET YOU THERE. OK?", SAID .

"OK.", SAID ONE OF THE MEN.

CHAPTER 10: THE PLAZA DAY 1

NARRATOR: LATER THAT DAY…..THEY ARRIVED AT THE MOBILE GOVERNMENT PLAZA. WENT TO THE RECEPTIONIST AND RECEIVED THE KEYS AND ACESS CARD TO AN OFFICE IN WHICH HE WAS ASSIGNED, THE OFFICE NUMBER WAS 1098 LOCATED ON THE 5TH FLOOR ON THE SOUTH WING OF THE BUILDING.

READER'S NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: D. CRAIG: I AM LETTING YOU KNOW THAT SOME OF THE DESCRIPTIONS WILL NO BE 100% ACCURATE, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WORK WITH ME. BY THE WAY, IT IS MY FIRST BOOK. PLEASE CONTINUE READING.

CHAPTER 11: A DAY AT THE OFFICE

NARRATOR: THE OFFICE WAS 50 FT. BY 50 FT. ON ALL FOUR WALLS. THE SOUTH WALL WAS NOTHING BUT A HUGE WINDOW, BORDER TO BORDER. A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE SOUTH WALL WAS A DESK, AT THE WEST WALL WAS A WHITE FILING CABINET, NEXT TO THAT WAS A SMALL FALSE TREE, USED AS A DECORATION, ADJACENT ON THE WALL ACROSS FROM THE TREE WAS ONE EQUIVALENT TO THAT OF THE FILING CABINETS. ALSO ON THE WALL NEXT THE ADJACENT TREE WAS A HUGE CANVAS OF SOME ABSTRACT OFFICE ART. THE DESK ITSELF CONTAINED A DESK MAT WITH BUILT IN CALENDAR, A DESKTOP COMPUTER, A RCA OFFICE TELEPHONE, SOME COPY PAPER, SOME PENS IN BLACK, BLUE AND RED INKS, A WELCOME LETTER, AND GIFT BASKET FILLED WITH FRUITS, CANDY, AND FLOWERS. THE DESKTOP WAS AN IBM THINKCENTRE GI10 (GOVERNMENT ISSUE 10) WITH A 20" FLAT PANEL DISPLAY, A WIRELESS KEYBOARD AND MOUSE. DAVID WAS CURIOUS ABOUT THE OFFICE AND WAS AMAZED BY THE SCENERY OF THE WINDOW AS WELL AS THE VIEW OF THE PEOPLE BELOW.

"MASTER , LOOK THE PEOPLE LOOK LIKE ANTS FROM UP HERE.", SAID DAVID.

"THAT'S NICE DAVID.", SAID DR. CRAIG.

NARRATOR: WENT RIGHT TO WORK CONSTRUCTING THE LAWS. DAVID EXPLORED THE ROOM AND WANTED TO EXPLORE THE BUILDING.

"MASTER , MAY I EXPLORE THE BUILDING.", SAID DAVID.

"SURE, LET ME CALL A PERSONNEL OFFICER TO GUIDE YOU.", SAID .

NARRATOR: GOT ON THE PHONE AND CONTACTED A PERSONNEL OFFICER TO THE OFFICE. AFTER 5 MINUTES…..A PERSONNEL OFFICER ARRIVED TO THE OFFICE.

"HELLO, MAY I HELP YOU .", SAID HENRY THE PERSONNEL OFFICER.

"YES, I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO TAKE DAVID ON GRAND TOUR OF THE BUILDING, LEAVE NO ROOM OUT, ANSWER _**ALL**_ OF HIS QUESTIONS, AND BE BENEVOLENT (KIND) TO HIM. OK?", SAID .

"YES 'SIR, .", SAID HENRY.

NARRATOR: DAVID WENT WITH THE PERSONNEL OFFICER, AND VENTURED ON A GRAND TOUR OF THE MOBILE GOVERNMENT PLAZA. WAS LEFT BEHIND BUSTLING AT WORK. LATER THAT DAY…..DAVID RETURNED TO THE OFFICE AND WAS FINISHING UP HIS FIRST SET OF LAWS FOR ROBOSAPIENS.

"READY TO GO, DAVID?", SAID .

"WHENEVER YOU ARE, MASTER CRAIG.", SAID DAVID.

"THEN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE.", SAID .

CHAPTER 12: THE PLAZA DAY 2

NARRATOR: AND DAVID RETURN TO OFFICE 1098 FOR A SECOND TIME TO FINISH BUILDING THE LAWS FOR ROBOSAPIENS. DAVID WAS STARING OFF INTO THE CITY VIEW OF DOWNTOWN MOBILE. DAVID WANTED TO GO FOR A RIDE IN THE BIG CITY.

"MASTER CRAIG, MAY I GO FOR A RIDE IN THE CITY.", SAID DAVID.

"SURE, GO THE GARAGE AND FIND PAT WITH MY LIMOUSINE AND YOU GO ANYWHERE IN DOWNTOWN.", SAID .

"COOOOL.", SAID DAVID.

NARRATOR: DAVID WENT TO THE GARAGE AND FOUND PAT AND WENT FOR A RIDE IN THE BIG CITY OF DOWNTOWN MOBILE. WAS, YET AGAIN BUSY AT HIS DESK WORKING ON THE LAWS. LATER THAT DAY….DAVID RETURNED, WAS READY TO GO.

"READY TO GO, DAVID?", SAID .

"WHENEVER YOU ARE, MASTER CRAIG.", SAID DAVID.

"THEN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE.", SAID .

"HOW ARE THEY COMING, MASTER CRAIG?", SAID DAVID.

"I AM ALMOST FINISHED, DAVID.", SAID .

CHAPTER 13: THE PLAZA DAY 3

NARRATOR: AND DAVID RETURNED TO OFFICE 1098 AT THE PLAZA. DAVID WANTED ANOTHER EXHIBITION SO; HE WANTED TO WALK AROUND THE CITY TO TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AT THE BEAUTIFUL DOWNTOWN MOBILE.

"MAY I TAKE A WALK IN DOWNTOWN, MASTER CRAIG?", SAID DAVID.

"SURE, AS LONG AS YOU BE CARFUL AND DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS NEITHER FOLLOW _**ANY**_ STRANGERS. EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN FIGHT BACK, JUST BE ALERT. OK?", SAID .

"YES 'SIR, MASTER CRAIG.", SAID DAVID.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAY GO.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID WENT FOR A WALK IN DOWNTOWN MOBILE; EXPLORING ALL THE SIGHTS, SOUNDS, AND SCENERY. DAVID WAS AMAZED BY THE VIEWS AND VENIRES WAS STILL BUSY AT WORK IN THE OFFICE FINISHING THE LAWS. LATER THAT DAY…..DAVID RETURNED AND WAS FINISHED.

"YOU HAD FUN?", SAID .

"YEAH.", SAID DAVID.

"WELL, I HAVE NEWS.", SAID .

"(EXCITED GASP) YOU ARE FINISHED?", SAID DAVID WITH EXCITEMENT.

"YES, YES , YES.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID WANTED TO SCREAM AND SHOUT FOR JOY, BUT HE HAD TO WAIT UNTIL THEY GOT TO THE CAR. ON THE FOLLOWING PAGE IS A COPY OF THE SET OF THE LAWS FOR ROBOSAPIENS.

THE LAWS FOR ROBOSAPIENS

A ROBOSAPIEN SHALL NOT HARM A HUMAN BEING WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION FROM THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT OF THE ELECTRONIC PLANET (SUCH AS THE WHITE HOUSE ADMINISTRATION, CONGRESS, SUPREME COURT, MILITARY, AND\OR THE GRAND MASTER COMMANDER WALTER D. CRAIG, ALSO KNOWN AS PRESIDENT WALTER D. CRAIG).

A ROBOSAPIEN MUST NEVER DESIRE, DREAM, WANT, AND/OR NEED TO BECOME HUMAN OR EQUIVALENT.

A ROBOSAPIEN IS FREE TO SHOW: CURIOSITY, CHARACTER, EMOTIONS, FRIENDSHIP, INTELLIGENCE, EXCELLENCE, ROBOTICS, DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MACHINE AND HUMAN, BENEVOLENCE, RESPONSIBILITY, ENTERTAINMENT TO MASTER, EXPRESSION OF COMPUTING, METAMORPHOUS (ABILITY TO SHAPE SHIFT), VOICE CHANGING ABILITY, AND LOVE; UNLESS THE MASTER, OWNER, PURCHASER, AND/OR GRAND MASTER COMMANDER WALTER D. CRAIG SAYS OTHERWISE.

A ROBOSAPIEN MUST ALWAYS BE RESPONSIVE, ASSERTIVE, HELPFUL, RESPECT AUTHORITY, RESPECT AUTHORITY FIGURES, RESPECT PEOPLE, RESPECT MASTER, SHOW IDENTITY AT ALL TIMES, SERVE TO MASTER, AND LOVE THE MASTER AS WELL AS THE GRAND MASTER COMMANDER WALTER D. CRAIG.

A ROBOSAPIEN MUST NEVER DO A SUICIDE OR MAKE A SUICIDE ATTEMPT.

A ROBOSAPIEN IS NEVER ENTER OR APPLY INTO A RELIGION, SOCIAL CLUB, CULT, SOCIETY, OR A BELIEF (UNLESS IT IS TO AIDE AND BENEFIT THE MASTER).

A ROBOSAPIEN SHALL NOT BREAK ANY OF THE THESE LAWS FOR THE PUNISHMENT IS DECOMMISSIONING (A **FULL** DEACTIVATION OF A MACHINE WITHOUT RECOVERY).

A ROBOSAPIEN MUST KNOW THE INVENTOR, GRAND MASTER COMMANDER WALTER D. CRAIG, GRAND MARSHALL, GRAND AMBASSADOR, AND PRESIDENT WALTER D. CRAIG.

A ROBOSAPIEN MUST SHOW LOVE AND RESPECT TO THE INVENTOR, GRAND MASTER COMMANDER WALTER D. CRAIG, GRAND MARSHALL, GRAND AMBASSADOR, AND PRESIDENT WALTER D. CRAIG.

NARRATOR: AND DAVID EXITED THE OFFICE AND WENT TO THE RECEPTIONISTS DESK.

"HELLO, . HOW MAY I HELP YOU TODAY?", SAID CHLOE THE RECEPTIONIST.

"YES, I HAVE FINISHED THE LAWS.", SAID .

"OK, HOLD ON ONE SECOND, WHILE I CONTACT JUDGE JUDITH HARROGATE, FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS.", SAID CHLOE.

NARRATOR: AND DAVID WAITED AS CHLOE WAS TALKING TO THE JUDGE. JUDGE HARROGATE WANTED TO SPEAK TO , AND PICKED UP THE PHONE AND CONSULTED THE MATTER.

"HELLO, JUDGE HARROGATE.", SAID .

", LEAVE THE ORIGINAL COPY WITH THE RECEPTIONISTS AND TAKE ANOTHER COPY OF THE ORIGINAL WITH YOU. WE AT THE SUPREME COURT WILL REVIEW THE LAWS AND CONTACT YOU IN A WEEK, TWO WEEKS TOPS. IF NOT BY THEN, CHLOE WILL GIVE YOU OUR CONTACT INFO, UNLESS YOU ALREADY HAVE IT.", SAID JUDGE HARROGATE.

"YES, I DO, YOUR HONOR.", SAID .

"OK. THEN AS I UNDERSTAND FROM THE CASE, YOU ARE NOT TO BUILD ANOTHER PRODUCT UNTIL WE HAVE FINISHED WITH THE REVIEW AND AUTHORIZATION BY FEDERAL GOVERNMENT. UNTIL THEN ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH DAVID, WE WILL NOT FURTHER INVESTIGATE ON YOU AND DAVID, FOR THAT PART IS OVER, AND HAVE A NICE DAY.", SAID JUDGE HARROGATE AS SHE HUNG UP THE PHONE.

NARRATOR: GETS THE COPY AND HAS THANKED CHLOE, AND WAS LEAVING THE GOVERNMENT PLAZA. CHLOE INFORMED THAT THE OFFICE WAS HIS TO USE ANYTIME. AND DAVID GOT IN THE LIMOUSINE AS PATH DROVE THEM BOTH HOME. DAVID ALSO GOT TO SCREAM FOR JOY ON THE RIDE HOME.

CHAPTER 14: THE SUPREME CALL AND FINALLY FREEDOM AT LAST, FREEDOM AT LAST

ONE WEEK LATER… RECEIVES A CALL FROM JUDGE HARROGATE.

"HELLO.", SAID .

"HELLO, , AFTER CAREFUL CONSIDERATION. WE THE SUPREME COURT RULE: AND DAVID YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY WON YOUR CASE. YOU ARE FREE TO BUILD, CREATE, AND MANUFACTURER YOUR PRODUCT; AS WELL AS THE CONTINUING LIVING OF DAVID, AND YOU SHOULD RECEIVE YOUR LAWS BACK COPIED AND NOTARIZED BY THE SUPREME COURT. NOW, CASE DISMISSED AND HAVE A NICE DAY AND FUTURE.", SAID JUDGE HARROGATE.

NARRATOR: AHH, AT LASTS THE CASE IS FINISHED, AND DAVID CELEBRATED THE REST OF THE WEEK, AND WENT OUT TO BUFFETS AT A RITZY RESTAURANTS, WENT TO WALT DISNEY WORLD, WENT TO SIX FLAGS, WENT TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HOLLYWOOD, AND JUST PARTIED AT HOME. LIFE WAS GREAT; TOOK A SHORT VACATION TO SPEND QUALITY TIME WITH HIS NEW FOUND ROBOTIC CREATION: DAVID.

CHAPTER 15: PUBLICITY

NARRATOR: AFTER A FEW WEEKS…. RECEIVED A CALL FROM THE TECH STUDIOS TO COME DOWN TO HOLLYWOOD AND APPEAR ON THE TECH TALK SHOW. ACCEPTED, AND OFF THEY GO TO HOLLYWOOD. AND DAVID APPEAR ON TECH TALK. AND DAVID WERE DRESSED IN THEIR THREE PIECE SUITS WITH SOME SHADES ON LOOKING COOLING. TOOK HIS OFF ONCE HE SAT DOWN. THE AUDIENCE WAS ASTOUNDED WITH DAVID, AND CAPTIVATED. DAVID STILL HAD HIS SHADES ON L HIDING HIS PRECIOUS ROYAL BLUE EYES FROM THE PEOPLE, KNOWING IT WOULD MAKE AN APPEAL TO THE PEOPLE. PHILLIP BOONE (TECH TALK'S HOST) STARTED.

"HELLO, AND DAVID, AND WELCOME TO TECH TALK.", SAID PHIL.

"THANK YOU WE ARE GLAD TO BE HERE. AREN'T WE DAVID?", SAID .

"YEAH! YES! WELL, UH-HUH!", SAID DAVID WITH EXTREME EXCITEMENT.

NARRATOR: DAVID WAS REALLY EXCITED TO BE LIVE ON TV, HE FELT A THRILL, AND SUCH A THRILL TO BE ALIVE. THE AUDIENCE LAUGHED AT DAVID'S RESPONSE TO THE QUESTION. THIS PUT DAVID IN AN UNCOMFORTABLE STATE ALL OF A SUDDEN.

"WOW! DAVID MUST BE REALLY EXCITED TO BE HERE.", SAID .

"YEAH, HE WAS STUNNED WHEN I TOLD HIM WE WERE GOING TO BE ON TV. HE COULDN'T WAIT. ISN'T THAT RIGHT DAVID.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID FELT A LITTLE MORE NERVOUS ABOUT BEING ON TV.

"DAVID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?", SAID .

"NO.", SAID DAVID.

"UM, WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK ON TECH TALK.", SAID PHIL.

NARRATOR: PHIL PLACED THE SHOW ON A COMMERCIAL BREAK, AS CONSULTS TO THE STRUCK OUT DAVID.

"DAVID, WHAT'S WRONG?", SAID .

"THEY LAUGHED AT ME. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIS.", SAID DAVID.

"DAVID, DAVID, DAVID, THEY WERE NOT LAUGHING AT YOU, THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LAUGHING WITH YOU. NOW, DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE?", SAID .

"I DON'T KNOW.", SAID DAVID.

NARRATOR: DAVID STARTED TO CRY. HAD AN IDEA.

"OK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM SO SORRY FOR MY DAVID, HE GOT NERVOUS, BECAUSE EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING AT HIS REMARKS. SO, MAY WE PLEASE SO HIM SOME LOVE AND CARE AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM.", SAID .

NARRATOR: THE AUDIENCE UNDERSTOOD WHAT WAS TALKING ABOUT, AS WELL AS HOW DAVID FELT. SO, THEY ALL SAID THEY WERE SORRY AND ONE-BY-ONE THEY CAME AND GAVE DAVID A HUG. BY THE TIME ALL OF THE FORGIVING WAS OVER, THE COMMERCIAL BREAK WAS OVER AND THE SHOW RESUMED.

"AND WERE BACK TO TECH TALK; WE HAVE SOLVED THE PROBLEM WITH DAVID. AND CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHAT WAS WRONG WITH DAVID?", SAID .

"DAVID JUST GOT SCARED, BECAUSE THE AUDIENCE WAS LAUGHING AT HIM WITH HIS REMARKS, AND I SHOWED HIM THEY WERE NOT LAUGHING AT HIM, BUT LAUGHING WITH HIM.", SAID .

"REALLY, HE CAN GET SCARED?", SAID PHIL.

"YES, MY DAVID CAN DO ALMOST ANYTHING WE CAN.", SAID .

"IS THAT WHY THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT WAS SUING YOU FOR THE INVENTION OF DAVID?", SAID PHIL.

"THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT HAS TOO MANY REGULATIONS ON ROBOTS. EVEN "I" AS PRESIDENT HAD TO ADHERE TO THE RULES OF GOVERNMENT.", SAID .

"WELL, DAVID I HOPE YOU FELL ALRIGHT.", SAID PHIL.

"I DO, SIR.", SAID DAVID.

"YOU SURE?", SAID PHIL.

"I'M SURE, SIR.", SAID DAVID.

"PLEASE, CALL ME PHIL.", SAID PHIL.

"ARE YOU SURE, I MEAN, IF IT IS ALRIGHT WITH MY MASTER, OF COURSE.", SAID DAVID.

"SURE, I DON'T CARE, YOU CAN ADDRESS HIM PHIL.", SAID .

"OK.", SAID DAVID.

"HE IS SO HANDSOME AND SMART. I AM A LITTLE CONFUSED THOUGH ON THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS THAT HE IS A MACHINE, SO HOW DO WE ADDRESS HIM; AS A "HE" OR "IT".", SAID PHIL.

"WELL, FUNNY YOU SHOULD BRING THAT UP. IT IS A CONTROVERSY THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR AWHILE.", SAID .

"YEAH, I KNOW.", SAID PHIL.

"I KNOW, TOO.", SAID DAVID.

NARRATOR: AUDIENCE LAUGH.

"THIS DOES NOTT OFFEND YOU DAVID STILL, DOES IT?", SAID PHIL.

"NO 'SIR.", SAID DAVID.

"WELL, THE WAY I PUT IT IS: ADDRESS IN THE WAY YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE. DO WHAT YOU CAN TO MAKE THEM FEEL HUMAN, I MEAN IF THEY LOOK HUMAN THEY MIGHT AS WELL FEEL LIKE THEY BELONG. IT IS ONE OF THE CHALLENGES I FACE WHILE DEALING WITH BUILDING THESE ROBOSAPIENS. BEING ADDRESSED AS A HUMAN IS PRETTY MUCH WITH THE NAME AS WELL. YOU SEE "ROBO," BEING THEIR CLASS, AND "SAPIEN," BEING THEIR SPECIES. IT ALMOST PUTS ITSELF TOGETHER. BESIDES IT SOUNDS BETTER THAN "HOMOBOTS". IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN.", SAID .

NARRATOR: PHIL, THE AUDIENCE, , AND EVEN DAVID LAUGHED AT THE JOKE MADE.

"(LAUGH) I GET IT, I GET IT. SO, WHAT WILL YOU THINK OF NEXT?", SAID PHIL.

"WELL, I AM GOING TO START DEVELOPING MORE DAVID ROBOSAPIENS IN SERIES: 1, MODEL:1. THAT'S HOW THEY ARE CLASSIFIED, AS OF NOW. THE SERIES MARKS THE YEAR AND THE MODEL MARKS THE ROBOCLASSIFICATION.", SAID .

"GOOD. I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION, NOW.", SAID PHIL.

"SURE, SHOOT.", SAID .

"WHY DOES DAVID STILL HAVE THOSE SUNGLASSES ON?", SAID PHIL.

"OH, IT MAKES HIM LOOK COOL.", SAID .

"OH, OH, OHHH. I SEE. HE DOES LOOK LIKE A "MEN IN BLACK" TYPE OF THING, BOTH OF YOU REALLY, WITH THE THREE PIECE BLACK SUITS AND TIE. LOOKING SHARP, LIKE YOU WERE WORTH A TRILLION DOLLARS.", SAID PHIL.

"WELL, DAVID IS WORTH TRILLIONS. SO, OF COURSE HE WILL LOOK-THE-LOOK.", SAID .

"HE CAN DO WITHOUT THE SUNGLASSES, RIGHT.", SAID PHIL.

"SURE, HE CAN. DAVID STRIKE A POSE.", SAID .

NARRATOR: DAVID AND STUCK A POSE. EVERYONE NOTICED DAVID'S DAZZLING BLUE EYES.

"WOW THAT IS COOL, AND DAVID I MUST TELL YOU. YOU GOT SOME BEAUTIFUL EYES. I MEAN I GOT LIKE BLUE EYES, TOO. BUT NOT LIKE YOURS. I HAVE SEEN BABY BLUES, AND BLUE EYES, BUR YOURS TOP THE ICING ON THE CAKE, THE PIE, AND THE SUNDAE. WHAT IS THE HUE OR COLOR TONE OF THOSE? I MEAN AUDIENCE DON'T YOU AGREE? HEY CAN WE GET A CAMERA HERE TO LOOK AT THESE BEAUTIES?", SAID PHIL.

NARRATOR: THE AUDIENCE CLAPPED THEIR HANDS IN AGREEING WITH PHIL. A CAMERAMAN PULLED UP TO DAVID AND ZOOMED IN ON HIS EYES FOR A SECOND.

"I THINK YOU CAN KEEP THE SUNGLASSES OFF, NOW CAN'T YA?", SAID PHIL.

"SURE.", SAID DAVID.

NARRATOR: A BUZZER RANG ANNOUNCING TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK.

"WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK ON TECH TALK.", SAID PHIL.

NARRATOR: AFTER THREE MINUTES OF COMMERCIALS….. THEY RETURN BACK ON AIR.

"WELCOME BACK TO TECH TALK. I AM PHIL, HERE WITH AND DAVID. SO, DAVID WHAT IS IT LIKE BEING A ROBOSAPIEN, I MEAN YOU LOOK HUMAN, AND WAS EXPLAINING EARLIER YOU CAN FEEL HUMAN. TELL ME WHAT IS THAT LIKE.", SAID PHIL.

"WELL, AS A ROBOSAPIEN I FEEL MORE HUMAN BY BEING ADDRESSED AS A PERSON AND NOT A THING. ALSO, MY MASTER ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL.", SAID DAVID.

"IN WHAT WAY DO YOU DO THIS ?", SAID PHIL.

"WELL, I TREAT HIM AS IF HE WAS MY CHILD. I SPOIL HIM, MEANING I BUY ANYTHING HE WANTS, I TAKE HIM OUT TO EVENTS, LIKE WE WENT TO DISNEY WORLD, SIX FLAGS, UNIVERSAL STUDIOS THEME PARKS, ETCETERA.", SAID .

"YOU CLAIM HIM AS CHILD OF YOURS?", SAID PHIL.

"WELL, IT IS NOT LIKE THAT, BUT IN WAY IT IS. I MEAN HE LIVES IN MY MANSION, HE HAS HIS OWN ROOM, AND HE DOES THINGS KIDS DO.", SAID .

"WHAT ABOUT THE RACIAL ISSUES. SUCH AS YU BEING AFRICAN AMERICAN AND HIM BEING CAUCASIAN, AND DOES HE HAVE ANY FRIENDS OTHER THAN YOU?", SAID PHIL.

"ALLOW ME TO ANSWER THAT. I MAY LOOK LIKE I AM CAUCASIAN, BUT DEEP INSIDE AND THROUGH MY BLOOD REIGN: _**I AM BLACK!**_. GOT IT?", SAID DAVID.

"AND I AM BLOOD MIXED BETWEEN BLACK AND WHITE, AS WELL AS INDIAN, AND A HINT OF ASIAN, SOMEWHERE IN MY FAMILY, A LONG WAYS UP THE TREE. THAT EXPLAINS WHY I AM SO DIVERSE, AMONGST PEOPLES, CULTURES, RACES, ETCETERA.", SAID .

"YEAH, BESIDES I STAY TRUE TO THE HOOD HOMIE. I PREFER TO STAY UNDER MY MASTER AND HI SUPERVISION, ALSO I AM KIND OF SHY WHEN IT COMES TO MEETING PEOPLE, MOST OF THE TIME.", SAID DAVID.

"WELL, I UNDERSTAND.", SAID PHIL.

"I HOPE YOU DO BUSTER. MASTER CRAIG IS MY HOMIE, MY HOME DAWG, AND MY "G" DAWG. MASTER DJ CRAIG, BIG WALT (AS THEY CALL HIM BY HIS NICKNAME).", SAID DAVID.

"WOW YOU REALLY HAVE PROVEN YOUR POINT. HAVE YOU DONE THIS?", SAID PHIL.

"IT IS TRUE. I HAVE SHOWN DAVID SOME "BLACK" TECHNIQUES, AND LANGUAGE. HE WANTED TO THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX. HE IS RELATING TO HOW I GREW UP IN A BAD NEIGHBORHOOD WHERE THERE WAS DRUGS, GANGS, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, AND ETCETERA. I DROVE THROUGH THERE TO SHOW HIM THE HOUSE I USED TO LIVE IN AND EVERYTHING. I MOVED OUT AND I MOVED MY MOTHER OUT OF THERE, TOO.", SAID .

"WHERE DO YOU AND HER LIVE?", SAID PHIL.

"I LIVE IN DOWNTOWN MOBILE ON AN ESTATE THAT IS 50+ ACRES OF LAND, WITH MY MANSION I HAVE HAD SPECIALLY BUILT. MY MOTHER, ALSO IS IN DOWNTOWN IN HER OWN MANSION A LITTLE DOWN THE ROAD FROM MINE, WITH 20+ ACRES OF LAND, AND SHE IS WELCOME INTO MINE ANYTIME.", SAID .

"DOES SHE VISIT?", SAID PHIL.

"WE VISIT EACH OTHER AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK.", SAID .

"ALSO, DOES DAVID GO TO ANY SCHOOL OR RELEVANT OR YOU JUST PROGRAM HIM?", SAID PHIL.

"NO, I DO JUST PROGRAM HIM, AND WITH MY OTHER PH.D. IN EDUCATION. I AM HIS PRIMARY INSTRUCTOR. IF HE HAS A QUESTION ON ANYTHING, I TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER. IF I AM UNABLE, WE LOOK IT UP", SAID .

"WELL, I AM JUST SIMPLY AMAZED BY YOU AND DAVID. I HOPE THAT SOME OF MY QUESTIONS WERE NOT OFFENSIVE.", SAID PHIL.

"A LITTLE.", SAID .

"WELL, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISUNDERSTANDING.", SAID PHIL.

"NO HARD FEELINGS.", SAID .

"WELL, THAT IS IT FOR THIS SEGMENT TO TECH TALK. TILL NEST TIME.", SAID PHIL SIGNING OFF THE SHOW.

NARRATOR: AND DAVID LEFT THE SHOW, AND RECEIVED THEIR PAYCHECK FOR APPEARANCE. DECIDED SINCE THEY WERE IN HOLLYWOOD ANYWAY, THEY COULD TAKE THE DAY IN HOLLYWOOD AND MEET SOME STARS, AND HAVE FUN! LATER THAT DAY THEY CAUGHT A FLIGHT OUT OF HOLLYWOOD. BACK AT HOME, ONCE AGAIN. WENT BACK TO WORK AT THE LABORATORY. WORKING ON CURES TO DISEASES, SUCH AS CANCER, POLIO, AND ETCETERA; ALSO, WORKING ON NEW DESIGNS FOR FUTURE ROBOSAPIENS. ONE YEAR HAS PASSED… FOUNDED AN ORGANIZATION TO BUILD HIS MACHINES.

CHAPTER 16: INTRODUCING THE USR

NARRATOR: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, INTRODUCING THE UNITED STATES ROBOTICS: THE D. CRAIG EDITION (USR: DWDC ED.). THIS HUGE, MASSIVE, MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR BUILDING NOW HOUSES THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL AND INNOVATIVE MANUFACTURING OF ROBOTS, AND ROBOSAPIENS. WORKED HARD AND GATHERED INVESTORS ALL ABOUT TO GET THIS BUILT. SWENTON IS THE EXECUTIVE MANAGER, WHILE OCCUPIES BEING: THE FOUNDER, OWNER, PRESIDENT, CHAIRMAN, CEO, AND ADMINISTRATIVE EXECUTIVE ROBOTICS ENGINEER. THE LAUNCH AND GRAND OPENING OF THE USR: DWDC ED. WAS A BIG SUCCESS, FOR A LITTLE WHILE. AS PROGRESSED IN HIS WORK AND TIME PASSED, DAVID WAS LOSING ATTENTION, YET HE APPEARED ON TV, RADIO, NEWSPAPERS, MAGAZINES (INCLUDING MAGAZINE COVERS), AND ETCETERA; BOTH AND DAVID. WAS BUILDING, PRODUCING, MANUFACTURING, AND INVESTING LIKE CRAZY; DAVID FELT HE HAD NO MORE OF A PLACE IN HIS MASTER'S LIFE. ANOTHER YEAR HAS PASSED AND THE LAUNCH OF SERIES: 2 COMMENCED. DAVID WAS STARTING TO FEEL LIKE OLD NEWS.

CHAPTER 17: THE EVIL CON OF

NARRATOR: SINCE BUSINESS WAS BECOMING MORE AND MORE STRESSFUL TO , DAVID THOUGHT OF MANY WAYS HE COULD MAKE THINGS BETTER FOR HIS STRESSED MASTER. WAS EVEN LOSING MONEY, SO TO FULFILL HIS FINANCIAL NEEDS, HE STOLE FROM THE USR'S CAPITAL (A COMPANIES FUNDS USED TO ORDER SUPPLIES, AND FUND MAINTENANCE). DAVID NOTICED WHAT HIS MASTER DID AND VOWED TO NEVER TELL ANYONE, NOT EVEN HIS MASTER. ANOTHER YEAR HAS PASSED…. DAVID HAD WATCHED THE INTERVIEWS OF THE PAST, DAVID STARTED TO FEEL JEALOUS ABOUT THE NEW MACHINES AND ALL OF THE ATTENTION THEY WAS GETTING, DAVID WAS DEEP IN THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT PHIL SAID ABOUT BEING HUMAN. (THOUGHT FROM DAVID'S MEMORY OF WHAT PHIL SAID: "SO, DAVID WHAT IS IT LIKE BEING A ROBOSAPIEN, I MEAN YOU LOOK HUMAN, AND WAS EXPLAINING EARLIER YOU CAN FEEL HUMAN. TELL ME WHAT THAT IS LIKE.") DAVID WAS FEELING THE EFFECT OF BEING HUMAN, BUT WONDERED ABOUT ACTUALLY BECOMING HUMAN. SO, HE WENT TO HIS MASTER.

"MASTER CRAIG, CAN I BECOME HUMAN?", SAID DAVID.

"NO, DAVID.", SAID .

"WELL I WAS WONDERING, SINCE YOU DON'T SPEND ENOUGH TIME WITH ME ANYMORE AND MAYBE WE COULD PLAY TOGETHER, OR YOU WOULD TREAT ME BETTER IF I WAS MORE HUMAN.", SAID DAVID.

NARRATOR: AS YOU AMY ALREADY KNOW, DAVID PRETTY MUCH HAS THE MIND OF A CHILD, SO OF COURSE HE WILL SUGGEST PLAYING A GAME, OR DOING A FUN ACTIVITY TOGETHER. HAD NO MORE TIME FOR DAVID AND HIS CHILDISH ACTS AND WAYS, SO HE CAME UP WITH A PLAN JUST SO HE COULD HAVE SOME REST FOR AWHILE. HAD A CRYOGENIC (THE PROCESS OF FREEZING ANY PERSON, ANYTHING, ANY ITEM ORGANIC\NON-ORGANIC FOR FURTHER PRESERVATION) CHAMBER IN HIS LABORATORY, AND TRICKED DAVID INTO BELIEVING IT WAS A GAME. DAVID STEPPED INTO THE CHAMBER AND JUST LIKE THAT HE WAS FROZEN SOLID RIGHT THEN AND THERE. DID NOT INTEND ON A LONG TIME FOR DAVID IN THAT CHAMBER, BUT HE HAD FORGOT. SO, POOR DAVID WAS FROZEN IN TIME AND EXISTENCE.

CHAPTER 18: THE REBIRTH

NARRATOR: SEVERAL YEARS HAS PASSED….. DAVID WAS STILL FROZEN IN THE CHAMBER. WAS A VERY SUCCESSFUL MAN, THEN ONE DAY HE WAS AT HIS HOME OFFICE DESK AND IT WAS THE MONTH OF JUNE IN THE YEAR 3007, HE WAS REVIEWING HIS RECORDS ON HIS ROBOTIC CREATIONS AND RAN ACROSS DAVID'S FILE, THEN IT HIT HIM, HE HAD FROZEN DAVID FOR YEARS. HE RAN TO HIS LABORATORY AND WENT TO DAVID'S CRYOGENIC CHAMBER. STOOD IN FRONT, SHOCKED AND APPALLED THAT HE HAD FROZEN DAVID FOR YEARS, HE STARTS TO BURST INTO TEARS; HE ACTIVATES THE THAW PROCESS ON DAVID'S CRYOGENIC CHAMBER. IN ONE MINUTE DAVID WAS THAWED, THEN LAID DAVID WAS OUT ON A LABORATORY BODY PLATE (A PLATFORM USED FOR HUMAN ANATOMY AND DISCECTOMY IN A LAB), AND BEGAN TO RUN ELECTRODES TO DAVID'S HEAD AND RAN SOME CALCULATIONS AND RECOVERY PROGRAMS THROUGH THE COMPUTER, AND ALMOST INSTANT DAVID WAS REBORN BACK TO LIFE (SORT OF). RAN AND HUGGED HIS CREATION, ONCE AGAIN, IN REJOICE TO HIS RETURN.

"DAVID, OH I AM SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK.", SAID .

"MASTER CRAIG, IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK.", SAID DAVID.

CHAPTER 19: TWO FRIENDS

AND DAVID RESORTED TO THE BACK YARD IN THE BACK PATIO OF 'S MANSION TO APOLOGIZE, DISCUSS, AND CONGREGATE (A GROUP TALKING TOGETHER, AS IF THEY WERE IN A MEETING) ON WHAT HAD HAPPENED. VOWED TO NEVER AGAIN OUTCAST DAVID, OR SEND HIM INTO A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT OF ANY KIND. AND DAVID WERE FRIENDS AGAIN.

"DAVID, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU CANNOT BECOME HUMAN, BECAUSE I WOULD BE GOING AGAINST SO MANY THINGS I SWORE TO, LIKE THE HIPPOCRATIC OATH, WHERE IT SAYS "TO NOT PLAY AT GOD", WHICH MEANS OT NO DO ANY PRACTICE THAT CHALLENGES GOD. ALSO, DON'T EVER GET JEALOUS INSTEAD CONGREGATE WITH THE OTHER ROBOSAPIENS, AND ROBOTIC CREATIONS, IF I AM TO BUSY TO TALK WITH YOU. I AM ON VACATION NOW, THOUGH, BUT WHAT I MEAN IS SOMETIMES I WILL BE STRESSED FROM WORK. SO, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO FIND OTHER WAYS TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF, AND TRUST ME, BECOMING HUMAN IS NOT THE WAY TO GO. WHY YOU ARE A WALKING COMPUTER, YOU OUGHT TO BE ABLE TO TRY AND FIND A MYRIAD (TOO MANY TO COUNT) OF WAYS TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF, AND PLUS I GOT THIS MANSION WITH ALL OF THESE AMENITIES, SUCH AS CABLE TV, SATELLITE TV, WIRELESS EXTREME FIDELITY SPEED INTERNET, TWO SWIMMING POOLS, SEVERAL HOT TUBS, GAME ROOM, MOVIES GALORE, SIMULATION ROOMS TO INTERACT WITH GAMES, MUSIC, WHATEVER, AND SO MUCH MORE STUFF. SO, TRY TO KEEP YOURSELF GOOD WHILE I WORK. OK?", SAID .

"OK, MASTER CRAIG. I WILL DO MY BEST.", SAID DAVID.

"GOOD. NOW LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN! HEY LAST ONE TO LIMOUSINE IS A ROTTEN EGG!", SAID DOCTOR CRAIG

"YOU'RE ON, MASTER CRAIG.", SAID DAVID.

NARRATOR: AND SO THEY ARE OFF TO WALT DISNEY WORLD. AND THERE THEY HAVE A SPLENDID TIME, AND RETURNED HOME LATER THAT SUMMER; ONE TIRED DAVID AND A PUT TO PEACE DOCTOR. THE DYNAMIC DUO IS DYNAMIC AGAIN. MAY THERE FRIENDSHIP LASTS FOREVER AND EVER.

THE END


End file.
